


The Death of Vichand Maleev

by amyhittheatmophere



Series: D&D Tales from the past [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: Arson, Black Markets, Blood and Torture, Branding, Confinement, D&D Backstory, Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hypothermia, Illegal Activities, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, M/M, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Psychological Torture, Restraints, Sexual Slavery, Slave Trade, Slavery, Sleep Deprivation, Torture, Underage Rape/Non-con, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 09:58:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18775966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyhittheatmophere/pseuds/amyhittheatmophere
Summary: This is a story of my death, as you already know. But i'm not dead, only mostly. How else would I be able to tell this story if i were dead?But i'll tell you this now, this isn't for the weak-hearted.





	The Death of Vichand Maleev

I can't remember how it started, not exactly. I was too young to remember it.

From what I was told, I had been taken at the age of four. Taken by slavers. The black marketers of Duthrilen.

At the time I was too young to be sold for anything good. They said I had to be taught before I could leave, so I listened to every word they said and followed every command they gave me.

I was a fool. I didn't know what they meant when they said they'd 'let me go.'

I had followed their every word for 13 years.

13 fucking years.

And I finally fought back. I had enough of their manipulation and abuse.

But I was wrong. I had no idea how good I had it there. How well I was treated with them.

I don't regret standing up for myself, but I should.

 


End file.
